Inominado
by GatitaMatsushita
Summary: Eu amava Hinata tão cegamente que entregaria meu corpo a ela quantas vezes fosse preciso. Eu a amaria ardentemente até o amanhecer, contemplaria sua beleza enquanto os raios de sol atravessassem as cortinas do meu quarto. Ela seria minha deusa.


**Inominado.**

Ela estava linda usando o vestido branco que eu pedi, parada logo atrás das grades azuis do portão da minha casa. Tinha os cabelos azulados soltos e a mochila vermelha pendurada em um ombro só. Deixei, com um sorriso raro no rosto, que ela entrasse e se acomodasse casualmente no meu quarto.

Ela era meu maior desejo desde meus quatorze anos, quando a conheci. E agora, com dezessete, consumaria toda a vontade reprimida durante três anos. Hinata não era minha namorada e não passaria a ser depois do que estávamos prestes a fazer – infelizmente mais da parte dela que da minha.

O combinado era que eu arrancasse o que havia de mais puro em seu corpo: o hímen que denunciava sua virgindade. A virgindade física, ela dissera, pois a mental já fora corrompida há tempos. Aquele era o único jeito de passar ao menos algumas horas ao lado dela, beijando-a como sempre fiz em meus sonhos.

(Essa era a estúpida desculpa que eu dava a mim mesmo para aceitar aquela proposta absurda.)

Então eu aceitei a convite insano sem nem pensar duas vezes.

Eu sabia que seria usado naquela noite e que, talvez, nós não voltaríamos a nos falar mais uma vez. Eu sabia também que, para ela, o sexo seria banal e não teria o mesmo valor sentimental que para mim. E eu sabia ainda mais que seu coração não batia em prol da minha existência assim como o meu batia pela dela.

Eu não era virgem, embora minhas experiências houvessem sido desastrosas em sua maioria. Por isso, e alguns outros devaneios que me atormentavam, eu não entendia o motivo de Hinata me escolher para um momento que deveria ser especial e marcante na vida de uma mulher.

Nossas roupas foram para o chão de uma forma tão mecânica e automática que toda a minha imaginação fora cruelmente destruída. Sonhava noites e dias com o instante em que eu a teria em meus braços pela primeira vez. E seria algo mágico; eu a faria se lembrar de mim para toda a eternidade.

Mas os poucos beijos que trocamos eram a brutal resposta para que eu não mergulhasse fundo demais naquele mar azul. Eu poderia me afogar – algo que eu não me importaria, se acontecesse.

Criei a melhor trilha que alguém poderia seguir no corpo feminino; desci calmamente de seu maxilar pelo pescoço de pele tão clara, dando suaves beijos e mordidinhas que eu gostaria que a marcassem como minha. Beijei a protuberância de sua clavícula e encontrei os seios que enchiam minha mente com um nevoeiro.

Eu já estava me afogando e nem sabia.

Toquei a pele quente com meus dedos gelados, contrastando o que nós éramos em realidade. Ela sempre fora aquele pequeno lugar ensolarado, que irradiava alegria e distribuía sorrisos como cumprimentos. E eu... Bom, eu era o céu cinza de uma tempestade de verão ao fim da tarde. Afastava o calor e presenteava a todos com minha frieza.

Ela estava pronta para me receber, molhada e lubrificada entre as pernas. Hinata era maravilhosa demais para mim. Seus olhos claríssimos estavam extasiados e me imploravam para explodir de prazer. Não haveria palavras carinhosas aquele dia, apenas os sons dos nossos gemidos, o som dos nossos corpos a conhecer um ao outro.

— Você ainda pode desistir. — eu disse a ela, instantes antes da consumação. Ela tinha os cabelos espalhados em volta da cabeça, as bochechas coradas, e parecia ainda mais com um anjo. Um anjo caído que me tentava a cometer atos tão impudicos.

— Eu não vou. — foi o que ela revidou.

Portanto, passeei mais alguns minutos pelo corpo dela, a fim de gravar cada parte daquela pele pálida que me clamava pelo toque. Eu queria guardar a imagem dela nua sob mim, tão entregue e ao mesmo tempo tão distante. O único momento em que Hinata foi minha de verdade – carnalmente falando. Ela tinha a pele quente que ardia como brasa ao menor toque, mas suas atitudes eram tão frias que apaziguavam o formigamento na minha própria pele.

Eu queria um sorriso ou ao menos que apoiasse as mãos em meus ombros, afundasse as unhas em minha carne e gemesse meu nome enquanto eu me entregava a ela de corpo e alma. Tudo o que fizera fora manter o mais doloroso contato visual e agarrar ao tecido fino do lençol com os dedos delicados de unhas roídas.

Logo quando meu corpo mais a desejava, latejando e pulsando à espera dos movimentos ritmados e contagiantes, a carne macia de Hinata me rejeitava com todas as forças. O corpo dela não me queria ali, invadindo um espaço que pedia por intimidade – algo que me carecia, visto que minha bela musa recusava meus toques mais carinhosos.

Forcei meu pênis um pouco mais e Hinata apoiou a mão na minha cintura, em uma tentativa vã de me afastar de seu corpo. Coloquei-me de joelhos, acomodando sua pernas em volta de mim, e apertei seu quadril com a mão direita enquanto a esquerda guiava meu membro latejante para seu interior úmido.

O hímen se rompeu com o contato brusco da glande e o sangue escorreu em uma trilha amargurada até o lençol branco que forrava minha cama.

— Dói... — ela me empurrou mais uma vez, fazendo com que eu parasse de invadir seu corpo.

— Hinata... — eu a chamei. A barreira estava desfeita, mas a cavidade intocada ainda seria um empecilho para suas futuras relações. — Você ainda pode desistir.

— Eu não vou — ela insistiu, os olhos lacrimejando pela dor inoportuna. — Eu aguento... Eu preciso aguentar.

Era o que Hinata queria, e era o que ela teria. Apesar de suas pérolas translúcidas me transmitirem a obrigação, o peso que ela sentia com o nosso ato. Aquilo fez meu coração se apertar. Eu não era o único que seria usado àquela noite.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu do canto de seu olho esquerdo para se embrenhar nos fios azulados. Então eu decidi ignorar suas investidas de me afastar e fazê-la entender o que realmente estava acontecendo ali.

— Hinata... — eu comecei a dizer, inclinando-me para baixo e apoiando meu peso com os antebraços. Ela me olhou, embora perdida demais dentro de si mesma. — Você não está fazendo isso sozinha. — eu enfiei minha mão em seus cabelos e os agarrei com força. — Olhe para mim, me sinta como eu gostaria de te sentir. Eu estou aqui com você. Não sou uma marionete vazia, estou cheio de sentimentos e sensações. Quero compartilhar tudo com você.

Ela me olhou com aquelas pérolas sentimentais, Hinata era tão humana quanto eu. Abraçou-me pelo pescoço e me puxou para ficar deitado sobre si, beijou-me o ombro esquerdo e deu uma leve mordida. Afundei o nariz em seus cabelos macios e senti o cheiro inconfundível de lavanda e Hinata.

Acariciei a coxa carnuda com uma mão, apoiando meu peso no outro antebraço. Ela gemeu quando mordi seu pescoço de pele alva e subi, deixando um rastro de beijos molhados até a orelha – onde suguei-lhe o lóbulo para fazer mais um gemido escapar dela.

— Você tem razão. — disse com a voz falhada e eu me afastei para olhá-la. Eu perguntava silenciosamente se ela queria de fato continuar. — Sim, Sasuke. Eu quero. — e tinha aquele brilho de convicção que nem mil palavras contra seriam suficientes para apagá-lo.

Assenti e voltei a beijar seu rosto. Trilhei a linha do maxilar, subi pela bochecha direita e depositei um singelo na ponta do nariz. Tudo para deixá-la mais relaxada.

— Talvez você queira ir por cima... — eu sugeri, reparando no rastro opaco que as lágrimas deixaram em suas têmporas.

Hinata apenas assentiu e eu me retirei para que ela pudesse se ajoelhar e me esperar deitar de costas para a cama. Senti o sangue morno entrar em contato com as costas, mas não liguei.

Ela se posicionou e eu segurei e guiei meu pênis em sua intimidade. Uma gota de sangue escorreu por ele e não houve contraste maior. Era bem possível que eu fosse tão egoísta a ponto de desvirginá-la apenas para amá-la um pouco mais. E talvez não fizesse muito sentido no final das contas.

Então, Hinata começou. O rosto retraído pela dor de sua carne macia apertada dando espaço para a passagem da minha pele rígida. Naquela posição, ao menos, ela teve o controle de sua própria dor. Uma dor que eu não podia sentir por ela, uma das dores que eu jamais entenderia na vida.

Ela cavalgava tão lentamente que parecíamos fazer amor. Mas não havia uma gota de tal sentimento entre nós. Talvez de minha parte, entretanto, não da parte dela. A parte que eu mais esperava.

Eu amava Hinata tão cegamente que entregaria meu corpo a ela quantas vezes fosse preciso. Eu a amaria ardentemente até o amanhecer, contemplaria sua beleza enquanto os raios de sol atravessassem as cortinas do meu quarto. Ela seria minha deusa.

E foi assim, vendo-a deslizar o corpo para cima e para baixo – com os seios tão belos e rosados a balançar –, que eu percebi... Ambos éramos corrompidos, nada havia para mudar esse fato. Ela queria se infiltrar na maldita sociedade enquanto eu queria apenas tê-la um pouco mais. Ah, as besteiras que fazemos por uma felicidade efêmera...

Nós jamais estaríamos a salvo dos prazeres mundanos.


End file.
